<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning The World Upside Down by Lyra_Dhani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507724">Turning The World Upside Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani'>Lyra_Dhani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Good Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Dick Grayson, POV Outsider, i need more robin!dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold had heard the kid cracked a joke, heard his laugh echoing across the alleyway usually followed by curses and empty threats. Robin swinging between Gotham's skyscapers had been a common sight but this might be the first time Harold saw Robin for what he truly was: a grade schooler.</p><p>(The original Robin from Gotham's perspective.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Robin &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really said something about his life on Gotham that when he caught the sight of Robin perched upon the window ledge across the small alley, what actually surprised him the most was the science book the child hold in his hands.</p><p>Harold had heard the kid cracked a joke, heard his laugh echoing across the alleyway usually followed by curses and empty threats. Robin swinging between Gotham's skyscapers had been a common sight but this might be the first time Harold saw Robin for what he truly was: <em>a grade schooler.</em></p><p>Glancing at the stacks of his student's homeworks in the table, he contemplated on his job as a teacher.</p><p>He hadn't even mean to look. Harold wouldn't have noticed Robin at all if he didn't open the window for some fresh air. The kid looked like he was in a world of his own. Either he had a hard time digesting the lesson or he found the principle of grade school science fascinating. It was hard to tell with the mask.</p><p>Harold decided that it wouldn't hurt to check.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Robin," he called awkwardly.</p><p>His voice shouldn't be loud enough to be heard across the alley but Robin looked up immediately, his expression beneath the mask didn't change. Seemed like he'd noticed Harold before Harold noticed him. Well.</p><p>"Where's the Batman?" He asked, conversationally.</p><p>When Robin grinned, Harold released a tension on his shoulder that he didn't realize was holding. Even with that ridiculous outfit costume, the shadow and the silence manage to make the kid look almost intimidating.</p><p>It should shatter his dignity, knowing that he was easily intimidated by a kid, but said kid was the other half of the famous Dynamic Duo. Harold could live with that.</p><p>"Batman is cleaning up Poison Ivy's mess. I left before he could pass me the grunt work."</p><p>"She escaped again?" Harold asked, just to make small talk. He wasn't actually surprised. Everybody knew the Arkham prison never stick.</p><p>Robin snorted like he could read his mind. Then he launched himself into a long story that apparently involved a talking crocodile, clowns (the kid shuddered), and penguins. Harold listened, occasionally nodding with growing amusement even though he understood almost next to nothing.</p><p>The kid was a great storyteller but Harold was missing too much key points and contexts to properly understand what he was saying. He wasn't exactly up-to-date with events in Gotham. Being a teacher, as well as part-time volunteer, were very taxing.</p><p>"And you were reading that book because?" He asked with raised eyebrow, pointing at the book after the kid sullenly told him about how he was almost grounded for getting low grade at school.</p><p>Robin's grin turned sheepish. It was frankly adorable. "I have exam tomorrow and I haven't studied yet."</p><p>Harold hummed. If he were less of a Gothamite, he would have been blown away at how mundane it sounded.</p><p>Because Robin fought criminals in regular basis but he somehow struggled with exam. Because Robin was as much as Gotham's hero as Batman was, but tonight Harold saw nothing but a kid wearing tight pants and colorful costume.</p><p>Harold spread his window wide open. "Do you want me to help you? I teach science."</p><p>He could somehow read Robin's hesitation through the mask. Raising his hands in the air to appear non-threatening, he smiled warily. "I just want to help."</p><p>The kid swung closer and moved to his window ledge. Harold almost had a heart attack. He was in the third floor. The kid just blurred into flash of yellow before hanging upside down in <em>his </em>window.</p><p>Robin smirked, smug. Damn kid. Harold took it back, the kid wasn't adorable at all.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when he woke up, there was no sign of Robin except for a piece of paper left behind written in ugly scribbles.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -R.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harold laughed. Damn kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at me," the child said, sounding way too calm for someone hanging twenty feet from the ground. The kid's face was half-covered with mask but it translated the serenity all too well.</p><p>Or maybe Kim's mind was too far gone to read whatever the kid was thinking.</p><p> "You'll be okay. Put your eyes on me," Robin coached gently. "Just step forward slowly, okay?"</p><p>Kim still had enough sanity to joke on the back of her mind how ridiculous this situation was. She was an adult, Robin was the kid dressed in traffic light.</p><p>Regardless, Kim followed the kid's instruction. She stepped slowly. Carefully. It felt like hours had already passed.</p><p>"That's it, you're doing good," Robin encouraged her.</p><p>Right when she felt hopeful to survive, felt her optimism rising back, what she had been afraid of finally happened. The only rope holding together the pipe she had been standing on snapped.</p><p>The next moment, the night sky was the only thing she could see. Robin's shout was the only thing she could hear.</p><p>Somehow, she didn't feel herself falling. She was floating quietly, too paralyzed to scream. Closing her eyes, she saw her life flashed in her mind, like static.</p><p>Kim didn't want to die.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss, are you okay?"</p><p>She opened one eye. Robin's youthful face greeted her.</p><p>If there was any energy she had left she would have hugged him. As it was, she just lied on the ground, looking at the night sky, her brain still processing the fact that she was still alive.</p><p>"Please stay here until the medic come, okay?"</p><p>Her mind flared back to work again, solely pumped by fear. When she moved, all she could think about was Robin in the night sky, his easy confidence, the firm certainty in his voice when he had told her she'd be okay.</p><p>"Wait," she grabbed the boy's wrist.</p><p>Robin didn't startle at her touch, just stared back at her, observing.</p><p>"Can you please stay with me?"</p><p>The Boy Wonder smiled softly and amazingly enough it eased off all her tension. He sat beside her, looking small and huggable and not at all like a hero who just saved her life.</p><p>He told her about the new flower shop in Gotham's east, babling about roses and lilies. Then he kept rambling on about lanterns and arrows out of all things.</p><p>It took a while for her to realize that the kid was trying to comfort her in his own way.</p><p>This sincerety, more than anything she'd experience tonight, was what almost made her mentally breaking down.</p><p>She got up slowly and kissed Robin's cheek.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured weakly. She didn't specify what it was for. Kim didn't think she could explain it in words. <em>For her life, everything,</em> didn't quite cut it.</p><p>"It's fine, Batman and Batgirl can handle it anyway," he scratched his cheek, bashful.</p><p>Kim resisted the urge to coo at him, instead she offered him a chocolate bar she saved in her pocket.</p><p>Robin eagerly accept it, his childish innocence showing through. Privately, it made Kim sighed in relief.</p><p>They sat side by side in comfortable silence.</p><p>Kim wondered what her friends would say if they saw this. A young sidekick and the citizen he saved. Except, with the chocolate stuffing his cheek, Robin didn't look a hero at all. Just an ordinary kid with boundless bravery.</p><p>She didn't know her respect for Batman's sidekick could run deeper than it already did.</p><p>Robin kept his words, staying with her faithfully until the medic come. His reassuring smile was the last thing she saw before the paramedics ushered her to the ambulance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sarah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING TW: abusive relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under any other circumstance, Sarah thought that she would be very happy to be accompanied by Robin the Boy Wonder. As it was, there was nothing but shame pooled in her stomach, twisting her gut. She felt like she wanted to puke.</p><p>Every few seconds, Robin would glance at her, awkwardly strutting along. More than once, Sarah caught him opening his mouth only to close it again. What a sweet kid.</p><p>He only accompanied her home because of Batman’s order but his concern was practically radiating from his masked face.</p><p>Sarah forced a smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “For saving me.”</p><p>Not that she needed it. It was just Max, her boyfriend, after all. Max was taller than ordinary but he was certainly no <em>villain</em>.</p><p>Robin frowned under the mask. He fiddled with his fingers for a few seconds before finally saying, “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Sarah had a feeling she knew what he wanted to ask. Bracing herself, she nodded, “Sure, fire away.”</p><p>“That man said he was your boyfriend,” he fidgeted. “Why did he hit you then?” </p><p>Sarah chuckled. It had been a long time since someone asked her question like that without sounding mocking or patronizing.</p><p>For all the fighting skill and bravado he showed on the street, occasion like this reminded her again of his actual age. Not old enough to hit puberty, he was so obviously young in the way he carried himself with light steps. Did no one question his age because this was Gotham or was it because of Robin himself? An article detailing a criticism regarding the hero’s child labour written by a journalist from Metropolis months ago suggested that it might be the former. Gotham had this way of twisting everything you care about, whether it was family, kindness, or <em>love</em>.</p><p><em>And you would know that well, wouldn’t you? </em>A voice that suspiciously sounded like her boyfriend whispered viciously in her mind.</p><p>Robin was still looking at her, waiting patiently for her answer.</p><p>“Robin,” she paused, organizing her thoughts. “Even the people you love the most can hurt you.”</p><p>In fact, it was always the people you love who know the words that cut deep. Just take her parents as an example. Why else would they fight all the time if not because they knew the best way to push each other’s buttons?</p><p>“But most of the time, they don’t do it on purpose,” She explained. “Just because they hurt you doesn’t mean they’re bad guys.”</p><p>Sarah probably deserved all that wounds anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Useless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pitiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A burden.</em>
</p><p>She sighed, blinking out the bad memories.</p><p>Robin frowned. “But people who hurt others are bad.”</p><p>Sarah laughed out loud, causing the Boy Wonder to lower his head in embrassment. She couldn’t help it. That might be the most innocent thing she’d ever heard all her life.</p><p>He was still a kid, after all. To him, the world was painted in black and white. Sarah didn’t envy him.</p><p>She wanted to explain the gray void that exist between the line of good and bad. There was the obviously evil guy like Joker and the notoriously good guy like the philanthrophist Bruce Wayne. And then there were her parents and her boyfriend who she couldn’t place in either category.</p><p>But to explain everything would take all night long and they already arrived in front of her dimly-lit apartement.</p><p><em>Besides</em>, Sarah wanted Robin to stay as an innocent child a little longer. She didn’t want to be the one who cast away the fantasy veil, revealing the ugly reality underneath.</p><p>She crouched down to face him, “You’ll understand when you get older.”</p><p>And then she almost recoiled when his expression turned determined.</p><p>“He’s not good for you,” he said firmly.</p><p>Gotham wasn’t good for her too and yet she stayed, for the same reason that everyone else stayed. Honestly, if Sarah could get away, she would have a long time ago. Till this day, she couldn’t figure out if it was really fear or love that made her stay.</p><p>“He hurts you, Sarah. He can’t be good for you!” The child, at least, sounded afraid for her.</p><p>“Oh, Robin,” she hold his cheek, as gentle as she could, as if she was treating a fragile glass. “Thank you.”</p><p>His shoulder slumped. Sarah smiled sadly. “Now, go back to Batman and send my message that you’ve done a really good job.”</p><p>When the kid left, he still had that stupid determined look on his face. Sarah watched him swung by from one building to another and waited until he was fully out of her sight before going inside. She knew that she wouldn't be asleep tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Years later, Robin changed. Sarah could tell that it was a different person underneath the mask. The new one was someone more suited with the dirty ways of the street.</p><p>As much as she wanted to know what drove the original Boy Wonder away from Batman’s side, she was also really afraid of the answer.</p><p>The night he walked her home, she had instanly recognized that Robin was similiar to her in more ways than one. <em>Like attracts like</em>, they said. Their path could be different, Sarah really hoped it was, but this was Gotham and the darkness of this city had a way of twisting everything you cared about, whether it was love, kindness, or <em>family</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because you can’t possibly look at me in the eyes and tell me that Batman is a good dad. He’s so freaking not. In this chapter I want to make a point that their relationship is so freaking unhealthy both from Dick’s side (who said hurtful things when he’s angry) and Bruce’s side (can’t even begin with this one). Bruce is trying but goodness DC family is such a mess.</p><p>That aside, I am no expert on abusive relationships, feel free to correct me if I wrote it all wrong.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ali didn't sputter anymore at the sight of the famous (or infamous, depending who you asked) Dynamic Duo casually entered his mini fast-food chain restaurant in their skin-tight costumes. Even his regulars got used to it. That was Gotham for you.</p><p>Tonight, he frowned a little to see Robin coming in alone, the big Bat nowhere to be seen. Robin didn't seem bothered as he ordered falafel and cola.</p><p>The kid might be a professional crime-fighting hero but he was still, well, a kid. Ali decided to sidestep his bystander tendency and ask straight-forwardly, "Where's Batman, Rob?"</p><p>"He's sick," came the muffled reply. "Has to be confined to his bed."</p><p>"Oh," Ali said, still concerned. "Is Batman okay with you patrolling alone?"</p><p>He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure the kid was rolling his eyes behind the mask. For all the hype surrounding him, the Boy Wonder actually acted like his age suggested. Ali was pretty sure nobody would have believe him if he told them. He himself had a hard time coming to term with this fact.</p><p>"It's fine," Robin drawled, almost childishly. "This isn't the first time I patrol alone."</p><p>Ali believed him. He still remembered the first time they 'visited'. A man in his thirty had tried to rob the restaurant with a gun and a hand-made bomb. He barely finished with his threats when Robin had swoop in and knocked him out <em>alone</em>.</p><p><em>"Don't worry, the bomb is a bluff and the gun is empty,"</em> he had reassured Ali. It felt weird to be treated like a fragile glass by someone ten years younger than he was but he had been so shaken, all he could do was nod. Then Robin took one look around and said, <em>"That looks delicious. Can I order one?"</em></p><p>He had thought that would be the last time he saw the Boy Wonder. Instead, Robin came two weeks later with his Bat-costumed guardian in town.</p><p>It had been a traumatizing experience for him but now he could remember it fondly.</p><p>"Ali, I want to order another!"</p><p>Ali chuckled amusedly. "Sure, brat."</p><p> </p><p>Later, Robin, as usual, insisted that he would pay. Ali, as usual, insisted that he didn't have to. He knew that, as usual, he'd find extra dollars in his pocket and an anonymous thank you message. The message would end up in his desk, collected together with all the other messages.</p><p>Over the years, the messages stopped coming.</p><p>Until one day, Batman and a grumpy-looking Robin entered in. Ali still remembered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ali is based on Amir Fadlan from Magnus Chase series. I give him the name of a famous figure in Islamic history. Try to guess who :)<br/>I end this fic here because I haven’t find the motivation to write anything lately. Even this chapter is poorly, half-heartedly written. You guys probably notice. Hope you still enjoy it though 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am sorry, Millie,” Mike said, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. Judging from his best friend’s face, he didn’t quite success. “I don’t think I am going to survive until the next weekend.”</p><p>He wondered how he sounded just now. Did he sound as devastated as he felt? Did the cheerfulness seemed as fake as his surviving chance? Millie, being the quiet stoic kid she was, didn’t give any indications of her real feelings but Mike knew her long enough to see the boiling rage underneath.</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“I am sorry.”</p><p>Millie’s calm facade crumpled.</p><p>Mike wished he could put his hand on her shoulder right now but just breathing alone took all his energy. Millie seemed to understand. She hold his hand, gripped it tightly enough to ground him to her presence.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Millie whispered. It was her favorite words. She said that the first time she visited, having witnessed his collapse. She whispered the cursed words into the nights she thought he was already asleep. </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Mike said. “You need to stop looking at the world like that, Millie.”</p><p>People was always wary and supicious of Millie, as if she was a ticking time bomb about to explode in their faces. Considering what she was capable of, Mike understood their fear, but he had also seen Millie at her worst. Nobody was more dangerous to Millie than Millie herself. He didn’t want to know what Millie’d do if he <em>left</em>.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Millie’s grip on his hand tightened. “No, don’t act like you’re going to die soon.”</p><p>Mike didn’t roll his eyes but it was a near thing. “I told you I am dying literally five seconds ago.”</p><p>“And I told you, you’re a liar.”</p><p>Well, she wasn’t wrong. Mike had promised her many things. He’d seen her alone and promised he wouldn’t let go. Millie didn’t know this but Mike had already written an apology letter for her. He wrote it months ago when the doctor told him <em>everything will be okay</em> and all he could see was sweet lies and forced smiles. He’d concluded then that his days were numbered. Still, it felt sickening to know that he’d die a liar.</p><p>Something must have shown on his face because Millie cupped his face, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. “Mike, I just want-“</p><p>Her voice broke.</p><p>Mike smiled. “I want to meet Robin at least once before I die.”</p><p>Millie shot him a dirty look at the obvious attempt of changing the topic but she started listening intently at his nerd babbles of the local superheroes.</p><p>If he’d known what she would do later, he’d pick up another topic.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Excluding his family, the only person who visited him regularly was Millie. His classmates visited him once or twice but it was more like obligatory visit. Mike didn’t blame them. He was hardly popular. The only kid he bothered to befriend was Millie and she must be really depraved of affection that she was willing to hang out with him all the time.</p><p>So, it really was a surprise when Dick Grayson visit. If Mike remembered correctly, they never exchanged a word. It meant this would be the first time they talked to each other.</p><p>“Grayson,” he awkwardly greeted.</p><p>“Please call me Dick,” Dick simply said.</p><p>Mike rarely called anyone with his first name but he supposed it was a harmless request. Besides, Dick was one of the good kids.</p><p>“Dick,” he said, testing the words in his tongue. It felt weird to call someone beside Millie with their first name. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>Dick’s lips curled in amusement. “Millie told everyone that you want to meet me.”</p><p>Mike frowned in confusion. “There has to be a misunderstanding. I don’t want to meet you.”</p><p>Realizing too late how that sounded, he amended lamely, “I mean, no offense, Dick.”</p><p>Somehow his words only amused Dick more. But there was also something else in his gaze, some kind of controlled nervousness. “Then why does Millie said you want to meet me?”</p><p>“I never said that,” Mike said, indignant. “I said I want to meet-“ He trailed off. Dick grinned. “No way.”</p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow. “Are you still not expecting me?”</p><p>“No,” he said and his trained eyes catched Dick’s flinch. He quickly backtracked. “I mean, of course. I just didn’t expect-I mean, you are-I mean, how-?”</p><p>This really was the worst time for him to start shutting down. At least, Dick’s expression lightened up. Mike had never wanted to hurt Dick Grayson knowingly. Being aware of his <em>other </em>activity didn’t change that.</p><p>Dick sat down right beside his bed, close enough for Mike to reach out.</p><p>“You didn’t think I am lying?” Dick said. He sounded nervous again.</p><p>Mike considered his words. “No, you’re one of the good kids.”</p><p>Dick seemed surprised but didn’t comment further. Mike took this chance to ask questions. Everything about Robin had always been mistery. Where did he come from? Why did he become who he was? What was the trigger for his crime-fighting career?</p><p>What was it feel like?</p><p>He had to pause in between his questions to catch his breaths. Robin answered all his questions patiently. He recounted his first encounter with Batman and all the villains he beat down until now. Mike had always known about his tragic past with the Flying Grayson but the press never told the public about the murder.  Dick Grayson told him everything in detached manner but the whole thing must be haunting him.</p><p>By the time a nurse poked her head inside and reminded Dick of his limited visiting time, Mike had known about Robin probably more than the entire Gotham combined, Batman excluded.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mike said, after Robin finished retelling his latest experience with the fear toxin. He knew for a fact that everything Dick told him was just a watered-down version of the truth, but he still felt grateful anyway. Mike was just a nobody among the faceless sea of Gotham. Dick never treated him like that. Never once Mike saw him treated anybody like they were just a waste of time.</p><p>Something in Dick’s face broke. “I am sorry.”</p><p>Mike shook his head, feeling amused despite himself. With that heart-broken expression, nobody would believe that he was Robin the Boy Wonder. “Don’t be.”</p><p>Dick hold his hand. Unlike Millie who gripped it like she never wanted to let go, Dick hold it gently as if Mike had every reason to stay. Mike didn’t know why he did that. For all he knew, he might not wake up tomorrow.</p><p>“I have a request.”</p><p>Dick’s smile was soft and Mike immediately felt guilty. “Ask away.”</p><p>“Please save Millie.”</p><p>Dick tilted his head. “I just don’t think she’ll last without me,” Mike explained. “I could be wrong, but watch out for her, will you?” </p><p>The grip in his hand tightened. “I promise.”</p><p>Mike smiled. “I am sorry, Dick.”</p><p>This time, the name in his tongue didn’t feel foreign anymore.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Dick said, letting go of his hand.</p><p>“Robin,” Mike said, affectionally. “You’re my the greatest hero ever.”</p><p>Dick looked up with the brightest smile Mike had ever seen. “Thank you.”</p><p><em>For what?</em> Mike didn’t ask. He didn’t have the energy anymore. “I am going to sleep.”</p><p>He still didn’t know if he’d be alive the next time he opened his eyes but for once, he felt content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said I have no motivation to continue this fic literally less than a week ago, but the next day I read the book series I've been planning to finish and it was an amazing read and this is the result. I originally planned another series for this chapter but already running out of motivation mid-way. That's why this pov seems out of place.</p><p>Also, happy Ramadhan, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>